Forsaken Swordsman
by Dark Prince1
Summary: MUST READ-When Batousia the man slayer gets confronted by other man slayers for turning his back on them, he is captured and put to death, before he dies he has a flashback of how it all happen...read and find out what becomes of him, realize his horrible


***Legal Disclamer***-Kenshin is not my creation and neither are his friends, but one day, when japan is poor and I am rich, I will own every anime ever created! MUAAHAHAHAHAHA....not...anyway, enjoy my fic, R+R!!! its all about the reveiws people!((this chapter is a work in progress and hasnt been edited yet, I have to fix my mistakes and stuff, so sorry about the grammer problems, I just wanted to see what people think of it, so reveiw reveiw REVEIW!!!))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Forsaken Swordsman* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1-Lost In Despair  
  
With a rhythmical dripping sound, blood dropped harshly from the head of the swordsman who lost his conscience in the adrenaline of slaying. As he sat on the cold black floor which had been stained with blood, he saw the door slowly open. A dark haired man with murderous eyes and a long scar running down the left of his face, walked to Batousia, the legendary man slayer, who was chained to the wall silently pleading for his own life like a worthless animal.  
  
As the dark haried man drew his sword slowly he narrowed his eyes, and brought a mischievous grin to his lips. Because the of the darkness of the room the mans blood red eyes were almost invisible, as was his scarlet hair which seemed almost black in the night like atmosphere. He brought the tip of his sword to the throat of the man slayer.  
  
Suddenly, in the moment before his own demise, Battousai The Man Slayer, also known as Himura Kenshin, could not stop the light that flickered in his mind, as his whole life flashed before his eyes......  
  
......There , Himora Kenshin, the most dangerious man who ever lived, stood with an innocent smile on his face, oblivious to the memory of his horrible sins and unforgivable crimes. He rolled a small ball to the two young children he was spending time with. They smiled and laughed as they chased the ball mindlessly. The smaller child kicked the ball to the one that seemed maybe a year or two older then her. As the older child kicked it back, they continued playing and having a good time. Kenshin, who was now just watching the two children play and laugh, turned his head to the right with such speed it looked more like a twitch.  
  
A spinning shurekin whizzed towards the two innocent children, but before it could come close to hitting them, Kenshin drew his sword and swung it with god like speed, launching it into a nearby tree. As he slid his custom made reverse blade sword into its shinny sheath, the hidden assassin walked out from behind a tree....  
  
"Well I must say, that great speed, its quite amazing...it has been proven, you really are the Battousai..." The arrogant assassin spoke with a confident and mocking tone.  
  
"I no longer answer to that name, I am now a simple wonderer, my name is Kenshin, Himura, that is what you shall call me me, it is"  
  
"Kenshin , eh?, sounds like the great man slayer has been broken, your skills are sharper then ever, yet you carry a reverse blade sword made for a weakling, how dare you disgrace the art of man slaying! For that, and for turning your back on your own kind, you must die rite here!"  
  
The harsh threat seemed like mere childsplay to Kenshin, who had an emotionless look on his face as he drew his sword...  
  
"If you wish to fight me, go ahead, but I assure you, you shall not come out the victor, that you shall not..."  
  
"Before you die, you should know my name...I am Kiento Etachi, The Man Slayer, remember my name, it is the last you shall hear before entering the underworld..."  
  
Kiento unsheathed his double sided short sword, which had Japanese symbols running up the center of its blade, they transladted to-"Bloodhungry". He leaped toward Kenshin and swung his sword from above his head, as Kenshin set his sword into a horizontal position , moving nothing but his hand, he blocked Kiento attack. He then turned his sword so he was holding it like a dagger and rushed at Kiento who was knocked back my the momentum of his own attack, Kenshin quickly brought the sword down in a swift blow to his right shoulder and knocked the obviously weaker man slayer to the ground face first.  
  
As Kiento stumbled back to his feet, his once arrogant smirk, was quickly turned to a worried expression, the then mumbled a few curses through gritted teeth. He ran towards kenshin with his sword to his side and faded rite infront of his face.....as Kenshin turned around, expecting his opponent to be there, he was greeted by nothing more than beautiful grass and country scenery....he then jolted his gaze upward, as Kiento swung down his sword. Kenshin barely dodged it and brought his finger to the now bleeding slit on his left shoulder. Feeling vulnerable, he decided to end the battle quickly, he dodged Kientos next attack, and slammed he hilt of his sword into his stomach. As Kiento dropped to his knees, he gave into unconsciousness.....  
  
Kenshin quickly ran from the body infront of him, to the direction the two children had just ran in a few minutes ago. Before he could get more then ten feet away, a group of man slayers shot out from the trees and surrounded him quickly. Before Kenshin could blink he was on the ground and saw a sword coming straight towards him. He rapidly dodged the attacks from the samurai and jumped back to his feet.  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
"We are the man slayers who will destroy you....." "Iv heard that before, yes I have..."  
  
Kenshin and the man who seemed to be the leader of the group jumped towards each other and the battle began.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **AUTHOR NOTE**--muahahahahaha you want to find out what happens next dont you? DONT YOU!?!?! not to worry, it will only take me a few ...years to update...J/K, but the faster you reveiw, the faster I shall write. Happy flmaing, but good reviews ARE kinder. --Kevin-A.K.A, The Dark Prince 


End file.
